We'll Never Grow Old
by kimanioverthinks
Summary: “Do you ever think we’re old?” Mitchie asked her husband. La Paige prompt reply.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

**Another prompt reply, to **La Paige's **Prompt Challenge. This one's **Old.

-

_**Old.**_

-

Shane groaned, heaving himself off the couch. "Oh, these old bones don't work the way they used to."

"Tell me about it, honey," Mitchie sighed, dropping her magazine. "We get old. And so do our bones."

"Mitch, what are you reading?" Shane asked, going to stand behind his wife. "It doesn't look very interesting."

"Oh, before I forget, Sean and Vanessa are coming by today. And that means Emily will be here to see her brother. I have a feeling _all_ our grandkids are gonna be here."

"Barbeque?" Shane asked his wife, trudging into their kitchen.

"That'd be nice," Mitchie said softly. "The kids seem to like it."

-

Mitchie fussed after her grandchildren as they romped around the yard of the family house.

"Mom? Come sit, they're fine," Emily cried, tugging her mom back to the seats by the pool. "Aren't you hungry? Dad made a lot of food!"

"Thanks honey," Mitchie smiled. "I'll have a hot dog, I won't digest much else."

"Grandma, look, I draw you and grandpa," Rebecca, Emily's youngest daughter cried, running to launch herself into her grandmother's lap.

"That's very pretty. Grandma's hair is nice too," Mitchie giggled.

"I knew you'd like the orange!"

"It's pretty. Go show grandpa, but don't get too close to the grill, okay, Becca?"

"Mom, you try too hard," Emily said once her daughter had gone to show Shane her drawing. "You're gonna tire yourself out."

"When you're old, there's nothing else to look forward to except kids and grandkids," Mitchie argued, taking a bite of her hot dog.

"You're not that old, mother," Emily grumbled. "And I'm sure you have hobbies."

"You guys are my hobbies!"

"Sewing?"

"Lame."

"Knitting."

"Double lame."

"Bingo?" Emily joked. "I'm running out of stereotypical hobbies for you, mother."

"Hey mom," Sean cried, kissing his mother on the cheek. "Sorry we're late. Vanessa and the baby had an appointment this morning we couldn't get out of."

"That's fine; you're here now. Where's my grandbaby?" Mitchie demanded.

"She's right here, Mrs. Gray," Vanessa laughed, handing Mitchie the beautiful little baby girl.

"Hello, Marissa," Mitchie cooed. "And how many times have I told you to call me 'Mitchie', Vanessa. I'm old… just not that old."

"Isn't that what we were just arguing about, mother!?" Emily interrupted. "Hey Vanessa. Hey, bro."

"Hey, Em," Sean said, giving his sister a hug. "Where are my favourite niece and nephew?"

"Becca's with dad and Justin's supposed to be playing with the dog," she told him, glancing around trying to find her eight-year-old son.

"I'll find them. It's fine," Sean promised, kissing his wife on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"He's so sweet on you," Mitchie gushed. "I'm proud of my little boy."

"Hey, grandma!"

"Hey there, Chris," Mitchie greeted her grandson. At ten, Chris, Sean's son, was Mitchie's oldest grandson.

"I'm gonna get some food, 'kay mom?" Chris told Vanessa, dashing over to Shane and Rebecca.

"He's so big, Vanessa! My God, will Justin be that tall at ten?" Emily asked Vanessa, pulling out a chair for her.

"I know! And he just outgrows his clothes so fast!"

"I can imagine," Mitchie clucked sympathetically.

"Aw, she's so cute, Auntie Nessa," Rebecca cooed, running to see the baby. "Can I give her a kiss?"

"Sure, honey. Just be careful, okay?" Vanessa replied, giving Becca a hug. "Where's your brother?"

"He's with Uncle Sean and Tilly in the front yard," Rebecca told her, pointing to where Sean was running across the lawn with Justin on his shoulders. "Uncle Sean just went to find him."

"Justin and that dog," Emily sighed.

"He wanted it pretty bad," Vanessa reminded her. "And he's taken care of her and everything, let him be," Vanessa comforted her, pulling Rebecca unto her lap. Becca settled in, grabbing another bit of paper and her crayons to draw the baby.

"How's the hip, mom?" Emily asked Mitchie. "I haven't heard you complain in the longest while."

"It's settled down a bit."

"That's awesome," Vanessa smiled.

"Hey Mitch," Shane said, coming to kiss his wife. "And who's this? Hello baby Marissa!"

Vanessa laughed. "I bet she's bigger than you remember her being. These six months have just flown by. I have no idea where they've gone!"

"She's beautiful, Vanessa," Shane said softly, kissing the baby on the forehead causing her to giggle and coo. "Becca? Let's go find Uncle Sean and the boys and play some fetch with Tilly," he suggested, leading his granddaughter away.

-

"Today was a busy day, Mitch," Shane commented, taking a trash bag full of disposables into the house. "I forgot how hyperactive the kids can get."

"Hmm… That's true. But isn't the baby so adorable?!" Mitchie gushed, scrolling through pictures on her digital camera. "I have some beautiful shots."

"That's nice, babe."

"Hey, Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think we're old?" Mitchie asked her husband.

"Old? Who? Us? Never," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm offended. Shane Gray never gets _old_."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-

**A/N: I didn't know where****/how to end this, so it kinda fell flat. It was pretty fun to write though! Haha, the grandkids sound so adorable. Plus, don't you think Mitchie and Shane make the coolest grandparents? You'd get to brag about your grandpa Shane, the lead singer of Connect Three! Lol, that'd be cool. R&R, please?**


End file.
